The Legendary Journey of the Snow Feather
by Charly The Ninja
Summary: Migotona Kōsetsu is not who she says she is. When she gets in trouble with a very strong dark guild, she runs! Obviously, she took out quite a few members, but that was before she met the mage that took away her magic power, temporarily. What happens if Migotona runs into Fairy Tail's very own... TEAM NATSU! Remember, don't judge a book by its cover, because you never know...


**Hello all! I haven't updated in a while! I'm SOOOO sorry! It's weird because every single day I read fanfics on here but I don't update.. so yea I'm really really really sorry! But it is now FINALLY my summer break! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY... anyways.. I SHOULD be able to update a bunch but we'll see.. I have a busy-ish summer.. I am very very sorry for boring you with my annoying life story.. :( Gomenasai**

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Let's start with the end, shall we? It was the end of my training. I knew she was leaving and I knew what she needed me to do. I even knew where she was going to be for the next 10 years. My life was all pre-set. I watched her fly off to the distant mountaintops, leaving me to trek through the deep snow and slick ice. Despite the frostbite temperatures, all I wore was a ice blue button-up vest, in which only one of the buttons was.. well... buttoned to cover my breasts, and white short-shorts. My shoulder length blue hair was in a high ponytail with my wild bangs sprawling over my face. Golden eyes stared down at ice blue sneakers, while my mind was processing what Hyōyoku had told me.

"Kōri Koinu, (I grew teary as I remembered her nickname for me) you must go to Magnolia and meet the Ruler of the Fairies. You need to specifically tell him this: When does the snow wolf howl at the sun? He should reply, if he remembers: Never, it would melt away its sorrowful heart. He knows your name, he knows me, he knows everything you need to know for what you need to do. Once he has answered your questions about the quest, he will give you something. All you need to know, until the time comes, is do NOT let the target touch it, hear it, or see it."

"Yes ma'am." I had robotically replied as I stood there, completely still, eyes forward, back straight, letting the wind and snow whip at me endlessly, listening and hanging onto every word she was saying, for I knew, if I failed to follow her instructions exactly, I would most likely end up dead, even with the powers she taught me to survive.

**~~LiNeBrEaK~~**

The 12 o'clock train had just arrived in Magnolia. The ride didn't give me much of a problem but there were some moments when the ride had given me digestive trouble and I had almost leaned out the window to throw out. Thankfully, Hyōyoku had given me a companion so my travels wouldn't be completely lonely.

"Come along, Yuki." I called.

A snow white wolf pup with the same golden eyes as her mother and me came trotting out of the train car, its white wings folded in. The front left paw had a orangeish-salmon flame looking birth mark, courtesy of her mother's curse. The same paw-in-the-crescent-moon mark also was imprinted on her left hip. **(see bottom for explaination). ****  
**

"Are you hungry?" I stoically ask the entergetic pup.

"YES!" She yips. To humans, it sounds like she's barking but I understand her for a reason that you, reader, will soon uncover.

We headed to the closest restaurant that sold steak. We had to eat outside because Yuki wasn't allowed in. After ordering two sirloins, we started to discuss our plan.

"First we need to find out who the Ruler of the Fairies is. (Yip! This was Yuki) Then we need to get to him. (Yip!) Next we need to get more details on our mission and collect whatever item Hyōyoku was talking about. (Yip!) Then we shall execute our mission! (Yuki responded to this with a long chorus of yips and yaps)" I proclaimed, gaining the attention of two muscular, non magic men that were loitering outside the restaurant.

Oops..

**YAYAY! I think I did pretty good! I promise I'll update today or tomorrow (probably today)..**

**So to clear up some things:**

**Migotona is narrating if you didn't know..**

**Migotona looks like the girl on the cover image (I made that especially for this)**

**ALSO, Hyōyoku (Yuki's mom) is my profile picture. Yuki is basically her but as pup and without all the cuts.. More about ****Hyōyoku** shall be explained later in the story!

**Migotona Kōsetsu means Stunning Snowfall.. ;)**

**Yuki means Snow, while Hyōyoku means Ice wing.**

**Kōri Koinu means Ice Puppy. I know lame nickname but whatever..**

**You'll see why all the ice and snow a next chapter where more stuff will be explained about Migotona and her magic and mission.**

**'till next time!**

**Charly The Ninja**


End file.
